1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for realizing an antenna matching in accordance with a user's body effect and a state of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a transmitting and receiving apparatus of the related art used for wireless communication has an antenna. In this apparatus, a mismatching between the antenna and a transmission circuit may cause degradation in the performance of the apparatus. In order to solve such a mismatching, a mobile device of the related art may often employ a Fixed Matching Network (FMN) technique using a fixed inductive-capacitive (LC) circuit that includes an inductor and a capacitor. Unfortunately, the FMN technique may require too much time to find optimal values of the LC circuit components for an antenna matching when the device is developed. Moreover, since changes in LC circuit component values may not be possible depending on field conditions, Radio Frequency (RF) performance problems such as a call drop or an occurrence of mute, especially under weak signal environments, may occur frequently.
A Tunable Matching Network (TMN) technique has been developed to eliminate certain shortcomings of the FMN technique. The TMN technique uses a variable LC circuit instead of a fixed LC circuit.
The TMN technique may, however, fail to duly consider various factors that affect antenna radiation performance according to usage types of the mobile device in actual environments. Since antenna radiation performance can be greatly influenced by environmental interfaces such as a user's body effect and a state of the mobile device, an optimal antenna matching should be performed in accordance with various environments.
Therefore, in the TMN technique, there is a need for favorable ways of tuning the TMN circuit (namely, an LC circuit) in view of actual environmental interfaces.